Computer networks often include various paths that facilitate transferring data from one computing device to another. For example, a MultiProtocol Label Switching (MPLS) network may include various paths that facilitate the flow of network traffic between a source device and a destination device. Unfortunately, one or more of these network paths may experience a complication (such as a configuration error and/or a physical failure) that impedes the flow of network traffic between the source device and the destination device.
Traditional path-verification technologies may test the functionality and/or reliability of network paths by sending a test packet from one computing device to another along a specific path and then determining whether the test packet was able to successfully reach its destination along that path. For example, a traditional path-verification technology may send a test packet from a source device to a destination device along a specific path within the data plane of an MPLS network. Upon receiving the test packet from the source device along that path, the destination device may process the test packet by redirecting (sometimes also referred to as “punting”) the test packet from the data plane to the control plane. In the event that the control plane recognizes the path, the destination device may create a response packet addressed to the source device and then send the response packet to source device. As the response packet reaches the source device, the traditional path-verification technology may be able to verify the functionality and/or reliability of the path based at least in part on the response packet.
As the size of the MPLS network (and/or the number of network paths) increases, the number of test packets received and/or processed by the destination device may also increase. Unfortunately, the destination device may consume a significant amount of time and/or resources in processing all of these test packets. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for verifying the functionality of network paths.